


Art Trade: "Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?"

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Art Trade, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ren and Makoto find things growing more and more difficult with their long-distance relationship. Till it reaches a point that neither hoped to deal with...Art trade with the lovely Melkechi.





	Art Trade: "Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?"

Another long day had come to a close; Ren barely able to keep himself awake even as the light of his computer flickered. Forcing himself to sit up with a yawn which only enacted a chuckle to be heard from said device.  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
Ren rubbed his eyes a bit as the voice only served to lull him even more. How was her voice so damn soothing? Ren smiling softly as he gazed at the video feed of his girlfriend's face. A small smirk forming as he propped his head up on one arm; elbow against the desk. "My, to think my Queen would usher one such as myself to bed. Can it be she wishes to have her way with me?" Ren joked which only made his girlfriend pout and blush.  
  
"Oh, you stop that... I would sleep next to you if I could..." Makoto said through the screen, actually catching Ren off guard. The boy blushing softly as she forced himself to sit up once more. "Tell you what, next time you visit we'll take a nap together. How does that sound?"  
  
"Glorious my Queen. You honor me with such a gift~" Ren teased but was truly happy about it. He wanted nothing more than to take his girlfriend in both arms and hold her close forever. He hadn't been able to do so in such a long time...  
  
His last trip to Tokyo had been a month ago, meaning he hadn't been able to physically get in contact with his girlfriend for that long. He missed her scent, her touch, her lips... Everything. It was only her voice that kept him from going insane.  
  
"Heh. Anyway, you should get some rest. We can talk again tomorrow." Makoto suggested to Ren. The latter wanting to argue this idea, but he knew better. Makoto had classes in the morning and he had school. It was almost over... Just a few more months and he'd figure out a way to head back to Tokyo fully. Until then...  
  
"Okay... I love you Makoto."  
  
"I love you too. Goodnight."   
  
With that, the video call ended. Ren happy to know that he'd be able to talk to her again the next day. Ignoring Morgana's teasing in the background as he went to bed. Unaware of how things were going to go from then on.

* * *

Hours turned into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months. Ren all the while missed his girlfriend and friends terribly. He would chat with all of them as often as possible; whether it was silly conversations or serious ones. All the same, he would always be sure to have his phone open to chat with the ones he treasured most. However... over time something began to occur that was rather displeasing.  
  
He wasn't sure of the exact moment, but his talks with Makoto became much less frequent. In fact, it became rare for the two of them to video chat at all. He had grown to miss hearing her voice in real time so much more than he expected. Ren frowning at Makoto having to cancel another video date as she had an important exam coming up.  
  
Not that he could criticize her. He had to cancel a few dates here and there as well due to his own work and such. Guilt always welled up in his chest at doing so. For whatever reason, even their texts became less frequent. The constant work and space between them making it extremely difficult to keep in contact. Hours at a time going by until the other responded to their text.   
  
It was three months into this whole cycle that Ren set up another video call. He wanted so desperately to see Makoto's face. He wanted to talk to her, and she promised that this night she'd be able to do so. Ren needed this. He needed to see her face in real time; to speak to her face to face. The distance between them was agonizing and it began to drive him insane that he was dating someone he could not hold in person for months at a time.  
  
Thus around six in the evening, he waited at his computer. An hour passed with no reply. And another. And another. And another... Soon Ren checked the time and saw it was already eleven. His frown deep as he tried to text Makoto and got no response the entire night. Did she forget? Did it not matter to her anymore...? Was... was she trying to tell him something...? Doubt grew more and more in the boy's heart as he felt his eyes sting a little. Only wiping them away as a familiar voice filled his ears.  
   
"You okay Joker...?" Morgana questioned as he jumped onto the youth's desk. He had been napping a few feet nearby and questioned if his friend was alright. Looking on as Ren just gazed at his phone with a solemn expression. The feline not catching as Ren closed the message app on his phone before standing up. Morgana watching as the fluffy haired male made his way over to his bed before laying down. Setting aside the device entirely and just gazing up at the ceiling. "Jo-"  
  
"Go to sleep Morgana." Ren interrupted which actually made the cat jump. He wanted to ask his friend what was wrong... but he knew that when Ren used his full name like that, it was not something up for debate. Thus the cat simply leaped onto the bedside and laid himself next to Ren's stomach. Not seeing as the boy's eyes slipped shut.  
_  
'...What if... We can't make this work anymore...?'_  Ren wondered. Hoping the entire time that he could at least spend a few minutes at most talking to Makoto. Yet just like every other time, they didn't even have a minute. Several weeks without chatting even once. Maybe... Maybe it was time to change things...

* * *

"Mmm... Five more minutes..." Makoto mumbled as she rested her head on the table. Her eyes slipped shut before something filled her ears. What was it...? Oh her phone... With a groggy motion, Makoto reached out and grabbed the phone. Eyes barely open as she opened her message app... only for them to widen in horror. Several messages from Ren and the time reading "11:24 p.m."  
  
Makoto felt her heart sink as she looked at the time once more. Guilt overtaking her entirely as she realized her mistake; losing track of time due to her studies and falling asleep in the midst of them. She had accidentally broken her promise. She swore that at six on the dot she'd call Ren and they'd chat. She had inadvertently destroyed her own promise due to overstudying and passing out. Thus she ran to her set up her laptop as quickly as possible. Her eyes full of despair as she turned on the voice chat app to see if he was possibly still on. Maybe she could apologize. Maybe she could explain what happened...  
  
"Please... please... please... No..."  
  
He wasn't on. Ren's status read "offline" meaning he likely already went to bed. Makoto debating texting him but she realized it was already near midnight. She had been so distracted by this test prep that she forgot her commitment to video chat her beau that night. A frown forming on her face as she leaned back in her chair with a few tears in her eyes.  
  
_'Ren... Ren, I'm so sorry...'_ Makoto thought with a large frown. She had done it again. All this college work and the distance between them messing with their interactions more and more each day. If he had still lived in Yogen-Jaya, she could have at least stopped by for a little while and get work done alongside him. But he wasn't here... He was hours away at least and was busy with his own things.   
  
This wasn't working. They had thought that a long distance relationship could have been easy to handle. They thought they simply needed time to get used to things. But as time went on, they only grew more and more distant from one another. Makoto finding herself walking over to sit on her bed and bring her knees to her chest. Hugging them tight as she had a thought that broke her heart.  
  
_'What if we can't do this anymore...?'_  
  
~@~  
  
Ever since the video call incident, the couple found their interactions growing less and less somehow. Entire conversations going unanswered for long stretches of time. Video calls and voice chats no longer even occurring; time far too pressing for the two. Any free time they had clashed with the other's busy ones; meaning they never had a real chance to talk. Makoto was able to chat with the others from time to time but Ren was always busy at those junctures and vice versa.   
  
There were some nights that they even stopped saying "good night" to each other in texts. Whether it was due to being busy or out of spite, it was hard to tell anymore. Though most nights the couple would go to bed sad that they couldn't hear the voice of their significant other. Uncertainty overtaking their hearts as they couldn't even remember what the other felt like anymore. It had been so damn long...  
  
Then came a surprise. Ren had a few days off from classes due to his hard work- and a few factors of manipulation here and there- meaning he was going to head to Jogen-Jaya for a few days. The others all excited as could be as he messaged them in the group chat. Getting responses almost immediately, except for Makoto... She didn't respond to the group chat at all. Haru figuring she must be in the midst of a test and that the brunette would likely contact him later on.  
  
Ren meanwhile was dreading seeing her respond. Fearful he couldn't go through with what he planned. He was tired of going to sleep feeling unhappy. He was tired of not being able to hear her voice without despairing he couldn't for long periods of time afterward. He was tired of the distance. So... He made a decision. He was going to break up with her. Praying they could still be friends...  
  
He was unaware of Makoto looking at the group chat with the saddest frown she wore in a long time. Her mind screaming at her to respond but wasn't sure she wouldn't break down immediately. Because she came to a decision as well... The long distance relationship wasn't working. It was too much pain to handle. So... she was going to break up with him...  
  
~@~  
  
A few days later Ren found himself exiting the Jogen-Jaya station with Morgana in his bag. He only packed a few changes of clothes and was going to need to air them out due to the cat resting on them in said bag. As he exited the station he was greeted by a sight that both made his heart swell and sink.   
  
Waiting for him were Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru. The others all rushing and hugging their leader in greeting. Ren quick to say his hellos... but also notice the lack of someone in particular.  
  
"Where's Makoto?" He asked. Ann quick to say that apparently, Makoto had to run an errand for Sae before she came to join them. Ren hiding the fact that his heart somewhat broke at the fact that Makoto wasn't even there to greet him... Maybe he was making the right decision after all. Granted, he was still arguing with himself nonstop. Soon he found the others ushering him to head to Leblanc with them; Ren happy to head there... but knew it was going to come with some heartbreak.   
  
~@~  
  
It was about half an hour after Ren arrived that Yogen-Jaya that Makoto had gotten off the train. Her body somewhat tense as she unconsciously gripped her handbag's strap in discomfort. She knew that seeing Ren was a wonderful thing, but it came with the caveat that she was about to break up with him.   
  
It hurt more than she imagined just THINKING about it. Over the past few months the despair she felt being unable to talk to him frequently, unable to feel his arms around her form, unable to taste his lips... It was too much to bear. And it was slowly destroying her... She needed to end this sooner rather than later...  
  
Thus as she arrived in front of Leblanc, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Her heart pounding in her chest as somewhere in the back of her mind reasoning was telling her to stop. That she was making a mistake. But... she needed to do this... With a hesitant hand, she opened the door and walked inside. Greeted by the others all sitting at the booths and counter. Everyone quick to greet her... aside from Ren. Noting he was absent from the group.  
  
"He's just washing up," Morgana stated before gesturing to the bathroom. The others all nodding while Yusuke mentioned moving the festivities upstairs now that Makoto was here. The latter mentioning she would stay behind and tell Ren; the others all quick to nod before heading up to the attic.  
  
_'Okay... You can do this... You'll still be friends... Just... do it Niijima... just...'_  Makoto began to bite her lower lip before the door slipped open. Makoto looking towards the corner of the floor; suddenly fearful to make eye contact as Ren stepped out. The fluffy haired youth gasping a little at seeing his girlfriend.  
  
"M-Makoto...! T-there you are... I-it's good to see you..." Ren said with a bit of a stutter in his voice. Makoto wondering if perhaps he was getting sick but he was in another place entirely. _'Shit...! I-I still needed some time to prepare...! Oh man... Calm down. You got this. Just... let her down easy...'_  Ren thought to himself before turning to Makoto once more, noting she refused to make eye contact with him. "S-say, I have to grab something real quick. Could you... join me...?"  
  
Makoto questioned as to why he didn't hug her or anything but figured it was best to go along with his request. Not looking at his face as she nodded; quick to follow him as they exited Leblanc together. Ignoring the fact that the others were all upstairs and probably were gonna wonder where they were going.  
  
~@~  
  
It was only a minute or so later that Ren and Makoto were standing in the same alleyway Ann caught them in so long ago. The two looking at their sides, unable to meet eye to eye even once. Truth be told, both were beyond terrified. This was a moment they both dreaded, unaware that the other was having the same thought in their head. Thus they both took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Ren I-"  
  
"Makoto I-"  
  
Both jumped a little as they spoke in unison. Only to both groan as they weren't sure how to approach this. Neither aware of each other's intentions; Makoto biting her lower lips while Ren gripped his hands into fists.  
  
All the restless nights. All the pain of not being able to hear one another. All the longing of just wanting to hold each other. Everything that this long distance relationship brought, all the pain it brought...  
  
They finally looked at one another and their eyes locked...  
  
All doubts were washed away immediately.  
  
They didn't understand what it was, but the instant they locked eyes everything just grew... brighter. All doubts about their relationship seemingly washed away in a flash; suddenly finding themselves standing there dumbfounded as they looked eye to eye.  
  
Ren didn't understand it, but he felt as though Makoto looked more stunning than ever before. Her eyes glimmering that same red color that made him weak in the knees. Her skin flawless and lips the same plumpness he remembered. She was...  
  
Makoto found herself staring at Ren thinking he somehow grew even more handsome. His light-colored eyes still managing to make her weak and nearly crumble each time she gazed at them. His face that same shape she always adored holding between her hands. His lips the same. He was...  
  
Perfect.  
  
Before either knew what they were doing, they rushed at one another. Makoto's arms wrapping around his neck while Ren's were around her waist. Neither wasting a single moment as their lips pressed against one another. Makoto and Ren kissing with all the pent-up tension they felt. Tears flowing down their faces as a mixture of relief and joy surged through them both. Only pulling away when they needed to breathe.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Ren! I-I'm sorry for missing our dates! I-I'm sorry for not answering your texts quick enough. I've just felt so guilty and didn't want you to hate me and-"  
  
"No! I'm sorry for not considering everything in this. I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I'm sorry for-"   
  
The two went on and on apologizing for everything. Every moment of pain they felt and the moments they made each other felt. They kept apologizing again and again without hesitation until they were both out of breath. Ren leaning down and pressing his forehead against her own as they locked eyes once more.  
  
"W-we need to figure this out. I don't want to lose you..." Ren mumbled with tears still on his face. Makoto so rarely seeing him cry; only for her. Her heart swelling at the love she felt before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday night we need to video chat. No excuses from either of us. Agreed?" Makoto of all people suggested. Her beau smiling softly as he nodded before kissing her again, proud to see her being so spontaneous. Makoto returning the kiss with all the love she could give. The two soon pressing themselves against one another in a tight hug.   
  
"I... I almost made a mistake today..."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
The two both tensed a little at each other before asking, "were you going to break up with me too?" Both gasping as they realized they had the same thought... until they both started to laugh and hug each other tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry Ren. I really am..."  
  
"Me too... Let's promise to make things better. From now on, we talk to each other all the time. I... I can't live without hearing from you now... You're my everything." Ren said without any hesitation. Makoto moving back and gazing at him wide-eyed. Her cheeks a deep shade of crimson before Ren smiled once more. An idea popping in his head.  
  
"So... you know how I basically have a scholarship thanks to Old Man Tora right?" Ren asked his girlfriend who nodded. She was so proud to hear he earned it so easily; meaning he could basically go to almost any school of his choosing. Ren smiling softly as he cupped his girlfriend's cheek once more and asked a simple question. "How about once I'm done with high school... I move back here and we move in together?"  
  
Makoto was sure her heart burst at the idea since she said yes immediately. Both pulling each other back into an intense makeout session. All doubts of their relationship washed away with the tides. And a new step forward for them both on the horizon...   
  
  
~~~  
  
"Mmm... five more minutes..." Makoto mumbled weakly as she tried to roll in bed. Only to note that as usual, she was locked in place with something rather warm to the touch. Shifting around a bit only to be greeted by the sleeping face of her beau. Makoto smiling softly even in her exhaustion as the man who held her so snug.  
  
Truth be told Makoto was still rather dumbfounded where she ended up. Several months after their declaration the duo tried to move in together... only for Sae to step in and threaten Ren's life if he attempted to do so that early on. Thus the two were forced to wait for quite some time- Makoto fortunate that Ren moved back to Yogen-Jaya at least after graduating high school.   
  
The two did their best to spend as much time together as possible. At times the others would just start to joke that they were somehow connected at the hip; to which Ren at one point while wearing jogging pants tried to stuff Makoto into them as well. Resulting in a blushing Makoto flailing around like crazy and the others laughing their asses off.  
  
Several months into Ren's second year of college though, they finally moved in together. Both able to afford it due to their multiple scholarships covering their education.  
  
Thus each night they would go to sleep in each other's arms. Makoto smiling softly as she placed a small kiss against her beau's cheek before nestling herself against him once more.   
  
She never wanted to let go of him ever again. And if Ren had his way, he would ensure she'd never have to.  
  
Makoto was his world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends this art trade done with my friend Mel. She wanted a story of Ren and Makoto having issues dating so long distance and ending in such a manner. Hope you all enjoyed her idea.
> 
> This is Mel's twitter: https://twitter.com/melkechi  
> And this is the image she drew for me: https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/993720867182931968  
> Also my twitter for anyone wondering: https://twitter.com/ryan2abyss_a


End file.
